Dirty little secret
by Red Asatari
Summary: He was worried as they seemed to be growing more apart day by day. But with one song and a bit swaying of the hips, they were back together with thier bond stronger than ever... yaoi oneshot ppl


_**Red: Gomen ppl, ok I did a mistake for writing that one-shot. True I took it from a someone else, so I admit, I'm guilty. So I wrote this one shot as an apology for all of you. BUT it doesn't go for a kid named LO or something like that. She said that she will report this. Just wanna say something. Go and fuck somewhere else, all that reviewed my one-shot said it nicely at least, and one of them even took her time into sending me a private msg, telling me what might happen, which for that I thank her deeply.**_

Naruto: well at least you did admit it…

Red: keep rubbing it in my face ehh!

Sasuke: it's your fault.

Red: left eye twitching

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dirty little secret**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

It was hot, and when I mean hot, I mean bloody hell hot! Kakashi made us train in the afternoon, since he came late **_again_**, making them train till late that night. Who ever knew that even if it was dark, the air would be that warm?

But to say the truth, that wasn't the problem, the real issue was Naruto. He was quiet, beyond the normally quiet. When Kakashi came, he didn't yell. Could it be that maybe he grown, this quick! We both were of 18 years of age. I gotten taller, more muscular, but apart from that nothing changed. But Naruto had made incredible progress. Losing all of his baby fat, earning him the look of a pure god. Almost as tall as me, but at least he lost the horrible orange jumpsuit, wearing mostly dark baggie cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt with an orange swirl on it.

Team seven never really got together, just that me and Naruto would spar and maybe Kakashi would teach us something new.

We were currently walking silently towards our respective homes, his eyes cast down and having his yellow bangs hiding his face. His hair was left to grown, reaching now up to his chin, giving him the look of the Yondiame.

"Sasuke, you still coming with us tonight at the bar?" he said still looking down.

"Yeah I guess, at 9pm in front of it, ne?" he nodded.

"So I'll see ya there, ja." And with that he speed of to his apartment. I was left a bit stunned by his new ways of talking to me, we were best friends after all. I'll just have to talk to him later about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

_Were could the dobe be! I'm gonna kill Kiba!_

They were outside the 'Red Label' waiting for Naruto. While Sasuke was using all his might not to strangle Kiba and his non-stop mouth. Since Akamaru wasn't with him (left him at home, poor puppy) he didn't have anyone to talk to. Shikamaru was just being lazy(usual) Chouji… was eating (big whoop) and Neji was just…minding his own business. Kiba quickly shut up when Shino hit him hard on his head and threatened him that he would be digested with insects.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Sasuke was quickly gonna throw one of his retort until he saw him. Naruto was wearing a pair of khaki baggie pants and a black tank top. He looked so…edible. His headband was currently tied around his ram, leaving his hair flopping down.

"Finally Naruto, these guys are so boring man!" Kiba said as he swung an arm around Naruto's shoulder and were currently making there way to the bar's entrance.

The place was packed, but we were lucky finding a table. A waitress came by and made our drink order.

Some giggling girls came by our table and were looking at me and Naruto.

"Can I help you?" the kitsune replied politely, making some girls squeal.

"We were wondering, since tonight is karaoke night, we want you to sing for us all." With that said, Naruto could only widen his eyes at the statement.

"I'm sor-"

"He would love to ladies, here, he's all yours." Kiba cut him in rather quickly. The girls face lit up and quickly grabbed Naruto from his arms, dragging him on stage.

Naruto only cursed as he was hit by brilliant lights in hid face. Many of the guys and girls screamed and whistled. The villagers had gotten past the Kyuubi thing, seeing that the boy never did anything but to help the them.

Naruto just sighed and went back to the band to check what he would be playing. After some minutes, he nodded and got back up, with a microphone next to his mouth and… an electric guitar hanging around his neck. Sasuke just gave out a puzzled look like the others. Did he know how to play it, and why didn't he ever say anything.

Guess Naruto was still a mystery

(Song: Dirty little secret)

Sasuke's POV

Naruto made three nods with his head, giving them a sign that he was gonna start. And with that done, he began. Beating furiously down on the chords and yet perfect. If someone that didn't know Naruto they would say that he was a professional. I was entranced by it, and then he opened his mouth to sing.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I didn't practically know what hit me, as my mouth was slightly open. I felt like I was attending a concert of something.

_**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**_

Beads of sweat were slowly making there way down his face, eyes closed and focusing on the singing and beating of the guitar.

_**When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Voice ringing out through all of the bar, mixing itself with screams of girls.

_**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**_

Kiba was whistling wildly next to me, Shikamaru was staring at Naruto and Chouji had stopped eating to look to, leaving Neji with a slight smirk on his face.

_**The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

Every sound was drained from my head, only focusing on the blonde's perfect voice, who ever knew what Naruto really possessed?

_**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**_

His head was going from right to left with the rhyme, smiling slightly to the drummer and to the base player. As he was preparing for the last refrain, stopped with his guitar, only drums left in the background to mix yet again with his voice.

_**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret **_

Who has to know?  
who has to know?

As soon as he stopped, the bar rose with loud banging. Screaming whistling, some suggesting for him to again sing. But as soon as Naruto handed the guitar to it's rightful owner, the dj came up, with the usual headphones round his neck, behind the mix counter.

"And that ladies and gentleman was a taste of what real talent is! Now let's get some dancing going on down here!" As he shouted, he started playing 'I don't care'.

Naruto made a hand gesture for us to come and dance with him. As I was gonna object, Kina quickly came to drag me to the dance floor, saying about to lighten up.

Naruto was already swinging his hips with the song. If he didn't cause me a nosebleed, I don't know what will. That's when I had the sneakiest, yet brilliant idea. I went from behind the blonde, my hands sneaking around making there way to stay firmly on his hips. I pulled him flush against me, back to chest. A hand of his came up to rest lightly on my neck, as the other went up into the air like other dancing there.

I felt him shiver as my breath went on his neck. I slowly sucked his neck and then went to the delicate earlobe. He moaned and his head rested on my shoulder, giving me more excess to paradise. Hy hands on his hips, making us going in the same way for both, grinding my already hard on into him.

As soon as the song ended, I turned him around, whispering something into his ear, making his eyes the size of dinner plates. He bowed down, and went out of the bar, fast.

I could see the guys looking at me, I only replied that I was going out after him to talk.

When I looked around, I only caught a glimpse of him turning the corner. Performing some hand seals, I quickly found myself in front of a distressed blonde which only brushed against me. I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him, but he didn't turn around.

"Leave Sasuke."

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you lately!" snapping back at him. He turned.

"How could you play with me like that, haven't you been doing that for almost all of life. You think I could-"my lips descended on his, after all he was talking too much.

I pinned his wrist onto the cold wall, bodies tightly pressed together.

My tongue licked his bottom lip for access which he wasn't gonna give me anytime soon. I nibbled his bottom lip making him gasp. I plunged my tongue in his hot cavern, roaming around inside. I covered all of it, and lastly went to invite his to play with me.

We ended up with a battle for dominance, being won by me. He purred into the kiss as I danced with his tongue. A damned thing called air called us out to break apart, not wanting to suffocate him.

His cheeks were red, mouth open for quick jabs of air, tears running down. I licked the salty tears away and nuzzled his cheeks with mine. His only response was to rest his head on my shoulder, a soft smile resting on his lips.

"What I told you back there was true, and I'm going to prove." I transported us to my mansion, in my room. Taking his shoes off and dumping him on my bed, I quickly grabbed his mouth in a fierce kiss, which he quickly responded back to.

My hand ripped his shirt of, throwing it were god knows. I sucked on his neck, making a visible hickey on it, telling anyone that dared to touch him that he was already claimed. I could feel his hands tugging my shirt, which made me chuckle at his impatience. Standing up, he removed it, having his lips on mine once again.

Slowly going south, my hungry mouth found a very hard nipple to tease, I sucked on it making him moan loudly my name, which only aroused me more. Giving the same treatment to the other, I left a trail of soft kisses till reaching his navel. My tongue dipped into it, making him arch his back. Now to get the pants of.

I looked up at him if I could go on. He only smiled at me and nodded. I tugged his pants down with his boxers, revealing hi arousal. I looked at him and only one word could form… _beautiful_. I slowly an my thumb over the tip, making him scream for me not to tease. My head dipped lower as I licked it up and down.

"Sasuke PLEASE!" he shouted as I took it all in my mouth. Deep throatnig him was maybe a bit extreme, but he loved it. I got faster with his pleads, but as soon as I felt him coming I stopped. He whimpered whick only made me smirk.

I got up and slowly undressed myself, leaving him staring.

"Like what you see?" He nodded and I made my way to one of my drawers to get some lube. Straddling him, making us both moan at the caused friction. I applied some lube on three fingers. After letting him get his breath back, I slowly slid one him. He quickly tensed up at the foreign object deep with in. I whispered comforting words to him, slowly pulling out and back in. He moaned out at the new sensation, so I applied another one, till three fingers were doing a scissor like motion to widen him.

I applied more lube onto my aching member and positioned myself at his entrance.

"If it hurts too much, I'll stop." I spoke to the night.

"No, it's been tool long since I have waited for this night." I smiled at the sincerity in his words.

I pushed in, having very good self control on me for not just fucking him senseless. He gasped and arched his back. Pulling back out and in again he screamed with pleasure as something was hit with in him.

"Faster Sasuke, harder!" I quickly did what he wished, as my pace got faster. We both had the same rhyme. My hands went around his neglected member, and slowly started to pump him again. He creamed as not long more we both came together.

I feel next to the blonde, both breathless from out love making. I slid out of him and covered us with some blankets. He cuddled up to me, as I draped one arm around him protectively. I would ask him about the how to know the guitar so well in the morning...

"Love you…suke." And with that he feel into a blissful sleep. I only could smile at him. He was the only one to make me warm inside like this. I replied by the same thing I told him at the club before he ran out…

…_aishiteru…_

…_before all lights were out and both slept…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Red: I sincerely hope you liked it. I put my soul and heart into writing this, and I assure you, this was one my original idea's based on a dong I love. If you like review_**

_**BUT this goes out to those that disrespect us authors**_

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**Naruto: my ass is gonna hurt in the morning…**_

_**Sasuke: then ill kiss it and make it all better**_

_**Naruto: I know you will…pervert!**_

_**Ja Ne**_


End file.
